Unused Radio Messages: Prelude
The following are all unused radio messages from each prelude levels of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which level they were removed from: the map for the 2009 demonstration gameplay video Hunting the Big Sister, the Prelude level from the older version of the game and Prelude-2, the Adonis Luxury Resort level from the retail version. ''Hunting the Big Sister'' 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Wake up Hello... Hello? Hello! You can hear me yes? Wake up, your time for sleeping is over. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - On Your Feet Ja, gut. Stand, get on your feet. 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Follow Her What was that? Was it her? Follow her! 04. Brigid Tenenbaum - Golem Story This monster you chase, she's like the golem story, not understanding the sin that she does. She is taking girls und turning them into... creatures like her. All of this, it is my fault. Prelude PRE_R_Lamb_Disorient 01. Sofia Lamb - You Are Being Watched Good evening, Subject Delta. I imagine you're feeling a little disoriented. My name is Sofia Lamb — and I must warn you that you are being watched. Your observers are unaware that you can hear me, so I will offer what aid I can. For now, however, you must play along. Please...follow the young lady there. PRE_R_Lamb_Drilltrain 01. Sofia Lamb - Pick Up the Drill Pick up the drill there, you will need it. PRE_R_Lamb_Deal 01. Sofia Lamb - Entirely Disposable This facility is owned by Ryan Industries, Delta. To them, you are slave labor — entirely disposable. But I know the man behind that mask of yours. Do what I ask, and I will reacquaint you with him. 02. Sofia Lamb - Sleepwalker It has been some time since your...transformation, Subject Delta. You've been a kind of sleepwalker ever since, like all Big Daddies. But I have taken measures to awaken you. 03. Sofia Lamb - Protection There's been an incident here in Rapture — one which grants your...owners a chance to test the girl in the field. You, Delta, are entrusted with her protection. 04. Sofia Lamb - What Lamb Intends I wish to be clear with you, Subject Delta. I will aid in your escape — but I'm not acting on your behalf. We are each prisoners of Ryan, in our own way. The girl there is my...was my daughter, Eleanor Lamb. You have plainly seen what they've done to her. With your help — I intend to free us all. 05. Sofia Lamb - Safety Lock Understand, Delta - your keepers will have engaged the safety lock on your weapons until you are directly threatened. Be cautious. 06. Sofia Lamb - Pick Her Up Before you depart, you must pick up my daughter and carry her — or she will fall behind. 07. Sofia Lamb - Memory is a Ledger I know that you're unable to remember much, Delta — but perhaps that is a blessing. For some of us, memory is just a ledger of our losses. 08. Sofia Lamb - Maintenance Elevator You are ready to leave the belly of the beast, I think. Please proceed to the maintenance elevators and take the one labeled "Welcome Pavilion". PRE_R_Lamb_Elev 01. Sofia Lamb - Take the Elevator It's time to get you out of here. I am sending an elevator down to the maintenance junction ahead. Take the one which leads to the "Welcome Pavilion". 02. Sofia Lamb - Return to Headquarters They expect you to depart, Delta...to return to Ryan headquarters, as ordered. But first, you must pick up the Little Sister there. PRE_R_Lamb_Pavilion 01. Sofia Lamb - Escape Attempt The pavilion to which I am sending you now is an opportunity, Delta... Ryan's people will not expect you anywhere near it tonight, least of all in an attempt to escape. PRE_R_Lamb_Follow 01. Sofia Lamb - No ADAM Up There Damn it, where is she going? There shouldn't be any ADAM up here... 02. Sofia Lamb - Cannot Make a Scene What... what happened here? This does not bode well. Secure the area, Delta, please... make sure the killer is gone for certain. We cannot make a scene. PRE_R_Lamb_CoatCheck 01. Sofia Lamb - She May Startle Them Remember, Delta, you must remain unseen. Rapture civilians may take you for a maintenance worker, but they've never seen a Little Sister. She... she may startle them. 02. Sofia Lamb - Stop Her Subject Delta, stop her immediately! You mustn't lose her! 03. Sofia Lamb - Safety Lock Remember, Delta! Your weapons are in safety lock! 04. Sofia Lamb - Find Her Come on, man! Find her! 05. Sofia Lamb - How Free Ryan. The man founded Rapture to exalt personal liberty. Yet as of this moment, Delta, you are his property. Tell me — how free do you feel? 06. Sofia Lamb - Poor Andrei Poor Andrei. He has already lost the people, but he will be the last man in Rapture to see it. 07. Sofia Lamb - Vultures Here we are. Security discovered his body roughly an hour ago and your owners saw it as an opportunity. Vultures. Please... guard the girl as they expect you to... our moment will come. 08. Sofia Lamb - Only a Little Sister And this, of course is the "Angel" she's been conditioned to find. The blood in this cadaver contains ADAM, Delta. It's a very precious genetic material — and everyone in Rapture wants it. Only a "Little Sister" can reclaim it. 09. Sofia Lamb - Stay Alert Splicer. Why would he lurk at the scene of the crime? Stay alert, Delta. There may be more than one. PRE_R_Lamb_Kashmir 03. Sofia Lamb - Are You Intact Subject Delta!? Are you intact? Can you hear me? 04. Sofia Lamb - Pick Up that Child If you don't wish to die here, Delta, then I suggest you pick up that child. 05. Sofia Lamb - Ryan's Thugs It won't be long before Ryan's thugs come looking for my daughter. Pick her up and get her out of there! 08. Sofia Lamb - Far Too Close That was far too close. I knew about the bomb — but I hadn't planned for you to be so near... 10. Sofia Lamb - Hold Them Off/Rapture is in a Panic Rapture is in a panic, Delta, and your weapons are live — this is our moment. I will guide you out, but there are splicers everywhere... hold them off! PRE_R_Lamb_GetTK 01. Sofia Lamb - DNA Adjustment Do you see that Gatherer's Garden machine? I'm afraid that in order to ensure your escape, we're going to have to make an ... adjustment to your DNA. A plasmid is a sort of...genetic weapon, woven into your DNA. Telekinesis will allow you to clear the blockage ahead. 02. Sofia Lamb - Pick Up the Vial The vial there, Delta, near the Gatherer's Garden machine. Please...pick it up. 03. Sofia Lamb - A Genetic Weapon My apologies for the headache, Delta. Believe me — your new Plasmid was worth the price. 04. Sofia Lamb - Use Telekinesis They've barricaded the door, but that should no longer trouble you. Use Telekinesis to clear the way. 05. Sofia Lamb - Any Object is a Missile You see? Now, you can reach out with a thought and turn any object into a missile. That gang of splicers up ahead would make an ideal target... 06. Sofia Lamb - Take Out the Whole Mob Steady, Delta. With Telekinesis, you can snatch those rockets out of the air and hurl them right back. Hit the turret with one, and you'll take out the whole mob. 07. Sofia Lamb - Stolen a Vehicle Now, follow the signs to the metro station. I have a vehicle waiting for you...a submarine. You will rendezvous with me here, and we'll make our escape whilst the bastards fight it out... PRE_R_Lamb_Escape 01. Sofia Lamb - So Ends the Dream My god. The Splicers are rioting all over the city now. From paradise to perdition, in a single breath. PRE_R_Lamb_Torpedo 01. Sofia Lamb - A Better Reward Good show, Subject Delta... very well done. I'm afraid you deserve ... a far better reward than this... 02. Sofia Lamb - Close Your Eyes It's nothing, Eleanor. Nothing at all, sweetheart. Now ... close your eyes for mummy... PRE_R_Lamb_Goodbye 01. Sofia Lamb - Only a Mercy Good show, Subject Delta...very well done. You have liberated Eleanor from the hands of a Tyrant. However...I bear responsibility for bonding her with you. And the father imprint is deep indeed. But to create a thing is to know the breaking of it. Your death, I feel...can only be a mercy. Goodbye, Subject Delta. I am sorry to end it this way. Prelude-2 - Adonis Luxury Resort PRE_R_Tene_SOS 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Mayday Mayday. Mayday. This is Brigid Tenenbaum. We have children in need of rescue. We are in Atlantic Express Station #6. We have no ADAM. Repeat, no ADAM here. Splicers will be shot. 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Train Station Number 6 If you can hear this und you are willing to help take back the city, find us at Atlantic Express Train Station #6. 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - Come Armed If anyone is out there, I warn you — if you look for us, come armed und prepared to fight. We have a secure booth in the station, but the Splicers are everywhere, und they know only how to kill... PRE_R_Tene_SeaWalk 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivors I, too, seem to survive when I should not. Und I know this city very well. If you find me, we can be of great help to each other. Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages